Baby, Just Say Yes
by gigglepot-jess
Summary: Sam switched on the radio and found their Love Story blasting out through the speakers. Jack/Sam


Baby, Just Say Yes

By gigglepot_jess

A/N - Welcome to my first step into the fanfiction world! This is story that has been swimming round my head for a while now and I figured it would be a good starting place for writing!

The song that is fic is based on is Love Story by Taylor Swift. Its a country/pop kind of song and I loved it from the first time I heard it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just take them out of the box and put them in my dollhouse to play for a while, then put them back where I found them.

* * *

**Baby, Just Say Yes**

* * *

Sam sighed as she slipped into his trusty truck at the end of a very tiring day, SG-1 had come back from what she thought was going to be a routine mission, under fire, which meant she was sore and sorry after taking a spectacular dive down the ramp of the gate room. Looking up at Jack's face as he realised the paper work that he was going have to do because of the little communication issue that Daniel had had with the locals was reward enough for the almighty bruise on her shoulder because his had to include reasoning to the White House as to why all the burn marks in the gate room needed to be fixed. That was an explanation she would love to see General Hammond's reaction too!

As he started to drive out of the mountain and towards home she flicked through the radio stations till she settled on a country sounding song. Sam settled back into the seat for the trip and started to lose herself in the lyrics.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air_

Sam listened to the words and drifted back to a time when she had thought none of this was possible.

Standing out on the big balcony of the White House ballroom looking out onto the beautiful gardens she had pondered, thought about her future whilst trying to come to terms with the changes that were going to happen now that General Jack O'Neill was in charge of the SGC. She turned as she saw the impressive figure of one Jack O'Neill as he moved gracefully around the room stopping occasionally to thank those who had made this celebration of his new position and rank a possibility. Sam giggled at the thought of his reaction to all this pomp "As long as there's cake and you, Daniel and Teal'c, I'll grin and bear it"

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello_

Sam turned to face the garden once again as she saw the man of her thoughts catch her eye and move toward her.

'Hey, why aren't you inside with everyone else? I know there is a lot of old Generals in there who would love to tell you how they can't believe you are the same little girl that used to sneak onto the parade ground and march with her fathers squadron' Jack commented as he walked out behind her.

'How do you know that Sir?' Sam questioned as she tore her eyes away from the garden to face him.

Sam had a sudden realisation as they both said 'Dad'.

'Next time he comes home we are sitting down for a little talk I think!' Sam laughed as she eyed the man in front of her, 'I would hate to the think what else he has told you!' Jack just laughed and winked as he said 'That is for me to know and you to find out Carter'.

Sam smiled and turned around to face the garden again. Jack noticed the change in her demeanour and sighed inwardly. He had hoped that the next position he took would mean that he could possibly tell Sam; only in his mind would he call her that, just what he thought of her. That he was completely and utterly in love with her and wanted to kiss it and make it better, whatever was going on in that pretty head of hers.

'Carter, you ok?' Jack quietly asked as to not draw attention to it if she wasn't into talking.

'Yeah, I'm alright Sir, just thinking about what next; you know?' Sam offered. Jack just stared out at the garden, he was pretty sure he knew what she was trying not to say, they had both been dancing around the subject since the zar'tec testing. Agreeing to leave it in the room was one of the hardest things he has ever done.

'Look, Carter, Sam' Jack started; at this Sam turned her head to look at the General, he has never used her first name unless it was really, really important. 'I wanted things to be different, I am sick of dancing around the obvious and I know you are too'

Sam just looked at him, not believing that they were having this conversation even though there was nothing that either of them could do about it._  
_

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
_

'Sir, I really don't think this is the time or place to have this conversation' Sam said as she realised where the General was heading.

Jack sighed and tilted his head to the side as he regarded Sam, 'Well, when then because I'll be honest I am sick of having to keep it all in, aren't you? Are you not tired of having to keep it in? Or am I standing here making a complete fool of myself?'

Sam contemplated more a moment before quietly admitting 'No Sir you are not making a fool of yourself, but you are throwing pebbles in a glass house, if we were to have the talk properly those glass walls that everyone can see through are going to break eventually and there are going to be serious issues to overcome that I don't think either one of us are going to come through without some sort of scratch or cut'

Jack turned and faced the garden, lit up in all its glory with fairy lights. He just wanted to grab her, and run far away where there were no regulations telling them who to love and what to do. The Air Force regulations were like a father figure, telling them they couldn't date, that he didn't think that Jack was good enough for his daughter. Sam watched the internal battle that the General was having and thought the same thoughts, just run away and never have to worry about regulations and rules again.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Sam's eyes drifted in towards the party and watched as Daniel and Teal'c made their way towards the pair.

'Sir, maybe we should have this conversation another time, when we are alone. We can both wait, we have done it for 7 years, a couple more days wont hurt, just while we work ourselves out' Sam said as the boys approached.

'Ok, Carter, but we are going to talk, I've waited, no, we've waited long enough' Jack replied.

'Hey guys! What are you doing out here, Jack? This is your night! They are bringing out the cake in a minute so you better go and claim some' Daniel said as he stepped out into the night. 'Alright! I told you I would have a good time if there was cake, there you go my night is complete!' Jack exclaimed as Sam rolled her eyes at Teal'c. 'Indeed, Major' replied Teal'c.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

After the party as Jack and Sam settled into their new roles, Jacks as the head of the SGC and Sam's of the CO of SG-1 they started doing their 'dance' again. They both knew that the conversation was coming it was just finding the time and place to have such a private and important talk and as far as Jack was concerned the Air Force really didn't need to know that such talking was going on.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go_

Their opportunity came a few weeks later when after one particularly rough mission Jack had decided SG-1, and that meant him by extension, had needed some downtime and decided to have a team night at his place. He knew that the regulations would still not permit he and Sam to take that next step but they had to clear the air between them, it was becoming uncomfortable with the tension between them and he thought that Teal'c and Daniel were starting to notice it too, it would explain why they were so late to his place when Sam had, as usual, been on time._  
_

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

As soon as Sam arrived, Jack knew he had found his opportunity and as he got a beer for the both of them, Sam had surprised him, and her, by bringing up the topic herself.

'Sir, I'm just going to come out and say it, I think this is the time to have the talk, I am so sick of dancing around each other at work and just want to get everything out in the open. I won't hold back if you don't, ok?' Sam said as he handed her the can of beer and slipped into the seat next to her.

Jack glanced over at her and regarded her for a moment 'Yeap, sure Carter, I guess now is as good as any'. How he managed to sound so casual even surprised him when felt like someone had let a butterfly enclosure loose in his stomach.

'Sam, I guess since the zar'tec thing you know how I feel about you and since I don't come off world with you anymore I now really know that I have serious feelings for you. You don't know how hard it for me to see you go through the gate and not be there to watch your six, to not know if you will come back through in one piece, it hurts every time you come back through even with just a cut or two.' Jack stopped for a moment to take a sip of his beer and looked over at Sam who just sat there with her mouth hanging open. 'What?' said Jack at her expression; 'Ah, no, nothing Sir, just I wasn't expecting all of that all at once' Sam replied.

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_  
_Sam sat there for a second and decided to dive in head first, show him that if he was going to jump in she would too, the hell with the regulations at this point. She sucked in a breath and started 'Jack,' She loved how natural that felt, saying his name out loud, 'Since the day I met you I knew you were something special, it has been an honour to serve under you for these 7 years but my feelings have gone further than that, I really hated leaving it in the room and I am sick of dancing around the fact that I want you, not the General, not O'Neill the solider, just you for everything you stand for and everything that you are'

At this admission Jack just stared; amazed at the women in front of him and that she felt the same way as him.

Sam composed herself and started again 'Jack, I am completely, hopelessly in love with you and I really hope you feel the same way. Do you love me too?'

_It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Jack's voice caught in his throat as he replied 'Yeah, Sam, I love you too'

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

Sam was jolted back to the present as a horn blasted from behind the truck as some idiot tried to overtake a huge truck in front of them 'Idiots' exclaimed Jack under his breath. Sam just smiled as she got even more drawn into this song; it just fitted them so well.

Even after their admission to each other Jack and Sam couldn't act on it; anyone else would have been running to the alter by now but not these two. They were bound by honour not only to themselves, but to each other and the respect to their positions in the Air Force which they both so faithfully served.

Sam was sick of it though, so sick of waiting for their time, little did she know that Jack knew this and was already acting on it rather than sitting on his behind waiting.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
is this in my head  
I don't know what to think_

Jack was a visitor to Sam's place quite often now, even though they weren't allowed to act on anything Jack knew that just being around Sam kept him sane and visa versa. They would eat together and watch some TV, Sam might do some work while Jack watched the game and they had both fallen into the habit of calling each other by their first name off base.

However this trip to Sam's was different to any other Jack had made before. In his hands he held a letter from the president himself which he thinks he received after a little bird in the president's ear named Hammond may have sung a little song about him and Sam.

'Hey' called Jack from the front door 'In the kitchen Jack!' Sam replied with a volume to match.

'Hey Jack, how was it today?' Sam asked. She liked to be kept up to date with the gossip and seeing as Janet had barred her from her lab after she had a nasty fall off world she had been home for a couple of days and was missing the chatter, Jack was her reliable informer.

'Oh, not much new to report, this and that you know' Jack said with no commitment. At this tone Sam turned and faced her CO, as much as their feelings were now out in the open they hadn't acted on anything except for a few lingering touches and 'friend' hugs, so they had both become quite adapt at reading each others tones and non verbal communication.

'Come off it Jack, I wasn't born yesterday, what happened, its big by the looks of it" Sam said as she raised her eyebrow, in a perfect imitation of Teal'c._  
_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

Jack knelt to the ground and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and started,

'Sam, I love you, you know that, I told you ages ago and I will never stop telling you that because I will never stop loving you. Sam you never have to worry about a thing on your own again, you will never be alone in anything again. Marry me, Sam'

Sam just gasped and pulled Jack to his feet as she gazed into his gorgeous eyes.

'Yes, Jack, Yes, but…'

'No Sam, don't go there because it's all ok, look at this'

_I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad_

He thrust the letter into her hands and watched her expression change as she read the letter, from disbelief to utter happiness as she realised the implications.

'So this means that we can' Sam started, 'Yeap, we can' Jack replied as he pulled her in for a kiss. And oh boy, this wasn't just a kiss; this was a passing of pent up passion, 7 years worth all poured into one kiss. As her hands moved up behind his head and started to run through his greying hair and his moved down to caress her back Jack had to fight an internal battle not to pick her up and run straight to her bedroom. As the need for oxygen became an issue both pulled away and Sam glanced away shyly.

'Well,' started Jack, 'Yeah' echoed Sam. Jack chuckled and started to fully laugh as Sam was standing dumbfounded with the letter still in her hand and with a laugh she said 'What?' Jack just glanced at her and laughed 'I forgot to put the ring on before I kissed you!' Sam just giggled and stuck out her left hand and said 'Well go on then'

As Jack slipped on the ring and the two stood in the middle of Sam's kitchen, all seemed right in the world and both for the first time in the long time felt utter contentment.

_Go pick out a white dress  
it's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

As the song on the radio finished Sam glanced over at the man in the driver's seat, and with a look of utter love and commitment on her face watched as the afternoon sun hit his wedding ring as he gripped the steering wheel as they headed home.


End file.
